grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Grange Hill School
Grange Hill is a British television drama series originally made by the BBC. The show began in 1978 on BBC1 and was one of the longest running programmes on British television. It was created by Phil Redmond. Grange Hill was cancelled as of 2008. Setting and Filming Locations Grange Hill was located in the fictional borough of Northam, London. When production of Grange Hill moved to Liverpool for Series 26, Grange Hill ceased to have any specific location. For the first 8 series, Grange Hill was filmed at real schools in London as well as the BBC studios at White City. The first 2 series were filmed at Kingsbury High School before moving to Willesden High School for series 3 and 4. Holborn College in Hammersmith was used as Grange Hill from Series 5 to 8. From Series 8, Grange Hill production moved to Neptune House, Elstree Studios at Borehamwood. The move was explained on screen with the storyline that Grange Hill merged with Rodney Bennett and Brookdale. Neptune House was used as the lower school, formerly Rodney Bennett whilst Holborn College was used as the upper school. In Series 9, full production of Grange Hill moved to Elstree Studios. For Series 12, St Audrey's school was used whilst building was underway for a new Grange Hill set. From series 13 onwards, the new set was used up until 2002, with modifications along the way. In the 90's, real schools were used for the exterior scenes. Phil Redmond took back control of Grange Hill for Series 26 and his production company, Mersey TV, produced Grange Hill. Production moved to Childwall Studios, Liverpool. Uniform Over 30 years, Grange Hill's uniform has changed significantly. In Series 1 and 2, the uniform was a black blazer with the "GHS" logo, a grey v-neck jumper, white shirt, grey skirt for the girls and black trousers for the boys. The tie was grey and black. For Series 3 and 4, uniform was made optional but was reinstated by Grange Hill's new head, Mrs McClusky. The black blazer with the "GHS" logo was brought back, however their was various styles and colours of shirts, jumpers, skirts and trousers. In Series 8 when the merger happened, ths uniform was optional for 4th years and above but was again made compulsory for 5th years and below in Series 9. In Series 10, a new logo and tie were introduced after Danny Kendall's badge design was turned into the new school logo by Mrs McClusky.The new logo was a purple and yellow "GH" and the tie was purple with grey and silver stripes. In Series 17, a navy blue jumper with the school logo in yellow was introduced. This uniform remained until Series 25 when a new uniform was brought in, however many pupils wore the previous version. The uniform consisted of a blue shirt and a navy tie with mint green and silver stripes for the boys. A navy kilt style skirt with green was optional for the girls. There was also a zip up fleece and a blazer with new logo. The uniform reverted back to the purple and yellow version for Series 26 onwards. Pupils Category:Pupils